


Życzenie

by Sadako



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ku wątpliwej radości Markiza, pewne zobowiązania zmuszają go do wyprawy do Nowego Jorku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na fikaton na http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com.

W każdym mieście była zakazana dzielnica, pełna wąskich zaułków, nieoświetlonych uliczek i ruder, pamiętających o wiele lepsze czasy. W dużych miastach było więcej takich rejonów – takie, do których lepiej chodzić z nożem i takie, w których ani nóż, ani spluwa by nie pomogły, jeżeli weszłoby się tam samemu, a nie zostało wprowadzonym. Jeśli ktoś wiedział, jak szukać, w centrum jednej ze złych dzielnic – ale nie w tej najgorszej – mógł znaleźć bar, w którym bywali tylko łowcy. Taki bar niczym nie różnił się od innych w okolicy – był mały i obskurny, miał neon z nazwą w stylu „U Jacka” i połową przepalonych liter. Ale było w nim coś innego – nikt, kto nie był łowcą, nie zostawał tam, tylko zawracał w progu i szedł szukać innej speluny. Złowrogie spojrzenia rzucane przez uzbrojonych ludzi były w stanie odstraszyć każdego. Oprócz Markiza de Carabas.

Powody, dla których Markiz zdecydował się opuścić Londyn Pod i wybrać się do Nowego Jorku były nadzwyczaj tajemnicze. Podobno miały coś wspólnego z dziewczyną imieniem Drzwi – podobno Markiz miał coś dla niej zdobyć, a to coś znajdowało się w Ameryce. Nikt nie znał bliższych szczegółów, poza samymi zainteresowanymi, ale można przypuszczać, że wchodził w grę niewielki szantaż – Markiz nie opuściłby Londynu tak całkiem dobrowolnie.

W każdym razie, Markiz był w Stanach i korzystał z okazji do robienia interesów, oddawał stare, prawie zapomniane przysługi, zawierał nowe umowy i zdobywał informacje. Spotykał się z różnymi ludźmi, z wróżbitką, z wampirem, z bardzo arogancką osobą, która twierdziła, że jest pogromczynią, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Z Bobbym, któremu był winien wielką przysługę od niepamiętnych czasów, spotkał się parę dni temu. Bobby zażyczył sobie, żeby w ramach spłaty długu spotkał się z jakimś podlotkiem i zrobił to, co dziewczę sobie zażyczy. Jakby Markiz był dobrą wróżką, tylko skrzydełek i tiulowej spódniczki mu brakowało. Ale zgodził się, bo i tak nie mógł odmówić, poza tym całkiem nieźle nadawał się na wróżkę, potrafił spełnić bardzo wiele życzeń.

Drzwi otworzyły się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, wpuszczając trochę zimnego powietrza i drobną blondynkę, która obrzuciła salę spojrzeniem i bez wahania ruszyła w jego stronę. Na tyle, na ile mógł ocenić z odległości i w kiepskim świetle, dziewczyna mogła mieć dwadzieścia parę lat, poruszała się szybko, oszczędnymi ruchami, uważała, co działo się dookoła niej – trudno byłoby ją zaskoczyć atakiem.

Od razu zauważyła Markiza, trudno byłoby go pomylić ze stałymi bywalcami knajpy. Przede wszystkim, gdyby bywał tu regularnie, na pewno by go zauważyła już dawno – trudno nie dostrzec mężczyzny o ciemnej karnacji i płowych włosach, zwłaszcza, jeżeli jest ubrany w intensywnie fioletowy płaszcz. Spojrzenia, rzucane spode łba przez pozostałe osoby, również nie pozostawiały zbyt wielu wątpliwości co do tego, kto tu jest obcy. Bez zastanowienia ruszyła w stronę człowieka, który musiał być Markizem de Carabas.

Kiedy podeszła bliżej, Markiz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest starsza od Drzwi: „Na Łuk i Świątynię, kolejne dziecko!”. Dziewczyna była stanowczo za młoda na zabawę w łowy. Stanęła przy stoliku i uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.  
\- Jestem Jo. – „Ach, ta cudowna amerykańska tendencja do skracania imion” Markiz westchnął w duchu i lekko kiwnął głową.  
\- Siadaj. – Dziewczyna wyglądała na odrobinę urażoną, ale posłusznie usiadła. – Nie jestem tu z dobroci serca, a dlatego, że muszę. Z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu nasz wspólny znajomy zażyczył sobie, żebym ci pomógł. Nie wiem dlaczego i niespecjalnie mnie to interesuje, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, czego chcesz.  
Jo uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o tym, że powinni tu siedzieć Winchesterowie, na pewno tak wolałby Bobby. Ale po tym, jak Dean został wyciągnięty z piekła i zaczęły się kręcić przy nich anioły, a łowcy mówili o nadchodzącym końcu świata – w sprawy Winchesterów wplątały się zbyt potężne siły, ani Markiz ani nikt inny nie byłby w stanie teraz im pomóc. A dla niej może jest jakaś szansa.  
\- Zbliża się koniec świata. – Markiz nie zareagował na tą sensacyjną wiadomość: nie był to pierwszy koniec świata, o którym słyszał. Poza tym, o tym konkretnym miał całkiem sporo informacji, wszyscy mówili o aniołach, wojnie dobra ze złem i pieczęciach, w sumie nic nowego. Jest tylu zawodowych zbawców świata, któremuś z nich na pewno uda się zapobiec również tej Apokalipsie. – A ja nie chcę zginąć zanim on nastąpi. – Jo patrzyła na Markiza, czekała na złośliwy uśmieszek, spojrzenie pełne politowania i się nie zawiodła.  
\- Dziecko, uważasz, że jesteś tak dobra, że twój udział w końcu świata cokolwiek zmieni? – Nie odpowiedziała, Markiz westchnął z głębi duszy i przewrócił oczami. – No dobrze. A chociaż wiesz, dziewczynko, jak nie chcesz zginąć? Jakieś bliższe szczegóły? Nie jestem w stanie zapewnić ci ochrony przed doniczką spadającą z budynku ani przed przypadkowym postrzałem.  
\- Wiem. – Chciała dodać „I nie jestem dziewczynką”, ale była dziwnie pewna, że nic by to nie dało. Markiz patrzył ponad jej głową i bawił się sygnetem, jakby myślał nad tym, w jaki dokładnie sposób odmówić jej pomocy. W końcu zlustrował ją wzrokiem, uśmiechając się w trochę złowieszczy sposób. – Więc słucham. Czego dokładnie chcesz?  
\- Chcę, żeby nikomu nie udało się mnie celowo zabić – człowiekowi, demonowi, komukolwiek innemu. Jeżeli zginę na polowaniu to będzie to moja własna wina, tak mogę zginąć. Ale w jakiejś pułapce, zamachu – nie. – „A co pozwala ci wierzyć, że jesteś na tyle cenna, żeby organizować na ciebie zamachy? Nie jesteś. Nie jesteś Łowczynią, dziewczynko.”  
\- Mogę o to zadbać, ale to wielka przysługa, już nic nie będę winien ani tobie, ani naszemu znajomemu.  
\- Dobrze. - Jo wzruszyła ramionami. - Co mam zrobić?  
\- Niewiele. Wrócić do domu, zaczekać, aż spotkam się z pewną wiedźmą, a ona rzuci czar. Zauważysz to, będzie bolało, później pojawi ci się znamię na szyi, taki trochę talizman albo pieczęć. – Markiz uśmiechnął się leciutko, nie mówił dziewczynie wszystkiego – ból będzie potworny i będzie trwał bardzo długo, a kiedy w końcu minie – będzie za słaba, żeby się ruszyć. Najprawdopodobniej czar uszkodzi jej organy wewnętrzne – nie na tyle, żeby nie mogła polować, ale na tyle, że – jeżeli nie nastąpi ten konkretny koniec świata – będzie żyła znacznie krócej, niż mogłaby, nawet w tym zawodzie. Ciekawe, czy Bobby ostrzegł ją przed takimi umowami.  
\- To wszystko? – Wyglądała na trochę zaskoczoną. – Nie ma żadnych kruczków?  
\- Z mojej strony nie. – Zapewnił Markiz i nawet nie kłamał, za wszystkie skutki uboczne będzie odpowiedzialna wiedźma, on właściwie nie musiał o nich wiedzieć. Dziewczyna chyba mu niedowierzała, ale zabrakło mu pomysłu, jak wyciągnąć z niego właściwe odpowiedzi, albo jak zadać właściwe pytania. Pokiwała tylko głową, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę był taki dobry pomysł i zadała mu idiotyczne pytanie.  
\- W jaki sposób przypieczętujemy umowę?  
\- A jak myślisz? Spluniemy sobie na ręce a potem je uściśniemy? Czy napijemy się nawzajem swojej krwi? Umów ze mną się nie pieczętuje, one po prostu obowiązują. – Markiz wstał i ukłonił się z ironicznym uśmiechem, prawie zamiatając podłogę kapeluszem. – Do zobaczenia, dziewczynko.

 

Gdy świat będzie się kończył – bo tym razem nie uda się nic zrobić – Jo będzie stała z garstką ocalałych łowców i innych, tych dobrych, pośrodku pustyni. Będą razem patrzeć na czerwieniejące niebo i czarniejący piasek i na pasmo kłębiącego się ciemnego dymu, najpierw na horyzoncie, a potem coraz bliżej i bliżej. Będą patrzyć na armię demonów i Jo będzie zupełnie pewna, że przegrają, bo nie mają szans, a cuda dzieją się tylko w filmach. I właśnie wtedy, tuż przed atakiem rozszalałej armii demonów na garstkę ostatnich sprawiedliwych, Jo będzie marzyła o tym, żeby Markiz nie dotrzymał słowa. Ale Markiz de Carabas przecież słynął z tego, że dotrzymywał obietnic.


End file.
